<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takoyaki Kisses by Harliqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161636">Takoyaki Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harliqueen/pseuds/Harliqueen'>Harliqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Except she's a villain and he's a hero, F/M, He looks like Sasuke nothing will change my mind, Meet-Cute, same age tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harliqueen/pseuds/Harliqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has been stuck in the BNHA universe working with the League of Villain for almost a year now. When she encounters Fatgum and his sidekicks, she can’t help but be pulled towards a certain UA student.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki &amp; Haruno Sakura, Dabi (My Hero Academia) &amp; Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Amajiki Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takoyaki Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Takoyaki Kisses</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">—</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura had to take a step back from the chaos when he crossed her line of vision. She’d been working with Dabi around Esuha City, recruiting more people for Tomura after joining Overhaul.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She was still unsure of their leader's plan with the Yakuza, but anything was better than standing around a dingy bar watching the news. </p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">It’d been almost a year since she arrived in Tokyo after falling through a warp portal built by her teammates. She’d told them not to mess with their powers, especially Sasuke’s Sharingan and Rinnengan combo. It’d been only a few months after the defeat of Kaguya before their skin started to itch with pent-up energy and she was unfortunately caught in the sidelines. </p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">At first, she’d hoped that maybe all three of them had made it through, but after relentless amounts of searching and a mental breakdown or two, she’d cut her losses short. It was around the same time that she met Toga who introduced her to Tomura a short while later. The girl and her were the same age and hit it off, despite the blonde’s penchant for blood lust. It was actually what brought them together, funnily enough.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">After almost a month of being on the run, she'd taken whatever friends she could get. At first, all she did was steal and break into empty buildings in order to have a place to stay. Eventually, there were too many run-ins with police demanding her to identify her quirk, which was another aspect of this world that took her too long to understand. Because of this, the League of Villains was a breath of fresh air in a confusing maelstrom of technology and societal advancements.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Maybe it was because she was so used to being on the good guys' side that she decided to join the League of Villains in their cause, or maybe it was because the men were so damn attractive. Either way, it was a good way to spend her time here until Naruto or Sasuke made the jump to get her back.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">As more time passed, however, that possibility faded more and more.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">This run-in with heroes was different, Sakura could tell as much. While she hadn't been on the front lines as much since Tomura discovered her penchant for healing and wanting to keep her safe just in case, Dabi seemed to have a personal vendetta with the UA students working under Fat Gum.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura sighed from the wall she was stuck to, a small trick of her quirk that she was still able to do. She missed the elemental jutsus that used to be at her disposal. Her abilities were strong for this world, but half of what they used to be.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dabi was a highly capable villain, and often times when they worked together she sat on the wall above the alleyway and watched as he burned people alive. He was awfully reminiscent of the Akatsuki member Deidara, even if she didn't fight the blonde as much back in the day. It was almost entertaining and Sakura wondered if being sent along dimensions ruined her conscience a bit.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She had to hand it to the League of Villains, while their actions were a bit questionable at times, even she could see the corruption of the world they lived in. A lot of the villains on the street were societal and systemic, and imprisonment could only do so much. On the plus side, she didn't have to go to school or be under some sort of registry, so it was enough for her to stick around with the bad guys.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Their last questioning of almost a dozen potential villains was interrupted when one of them got nasty with his fire quirk. It was nowhere near someone like Dabi's or Endeavor's, but it was enough to set him off. It was like fighting a lighter with a blowtorch, and almost immediately all twelve of them were burned alive in the alleyway.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Tomura had even warned them not to draw attention to themselves, and it wasn't long before a patrol hero spotted them and took action.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dabi was busy fighting both the Pro-Hero Fat Gum and the red-headed sidekick, but it was the black-haired one that caught her eye.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Jumping down from her perch, she stopped in front of the teen, looking up at his surprised face. He seemed to be the same age as her, if not a bit older. However, the resemblance was uncanny.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, almost hopeful.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Her voice was soft, nearly drowned out by the yells and screams of the citizens around them as they fleed the scene. She hadn't activated her 'quirk,' so the grounds around them were still intact. Her chakra had manifested in the dimension in a different way than she expected.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The ability to jutsu outside of her strength and healing was long gone, but her favorite part was her ability to reinforce other quirks as she saw fit. Dabi liked to work with her best because she could heal him faster than he could hurt himself, as did Twice and Tomura.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear, ignoring the way that the red-head behind them screamed at her. She shuffled a bit closer to him, body almost flushed with his.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The teen shook his head and relaxed, and she took the opportunity to cradle his head in her hand. The teen was still as she pulled him closer to her eye level, and she smiled up at him. "That's a shame. You'll do for now. Ever thought about being a villain, cutie?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in, and Sakura had to jump away from the lash of tentacles that shot towards her.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura bounced off of Fat Gum, cursing when his body nearly absorbed her foot. Sakura used the movement to kick him away, his large body taking the red-head with him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She landed right next to Dabi, the man breathing heavily with exertion. Sakura placed a cooling hand on his back, letting her quirk take care of most of the stress on his body. She was still amazed at how much he was able to do even when his body rejected his quirk after using it.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Are you done flirting?" he growled out.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura shook her head, "I can't help it. He reminds me of someone I used to know. Besides, you seemed to be taking your time with these two, I thought I could have a bit of fun myself."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The heroes still stood away from them, the red-head bringing the one she had her eyes on closer to him when he saw her looking.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Amajiki-senpai, are you okay?" he asked. Despite keeping his voice low, Sakura still overheard him.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Amajiki? Is that your name? I like it!" she called out. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, resisting the urge to bat her eyelashes at them. The street was almost clear of civilians now and she could hear sirens getting close to their location. Sakura was interested to know what took them so long.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Enough, villains. Surrender now and your sentence will be a lot easier," Fat Gum replied, stepping in front of his two charges and blocking her view.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura pouted and did the same, taking over for Dabi while he rested. While they could've retreated, Sakura wanted to get to know Amajiki more.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"What are you doing, Sakura?" Dabi asked.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Well you always get to have fun when we go out, and I've been bored all day. Maybe I want a chance to take down a Pro-hero or two."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Dabi pulled at the back of Sakura's outfit, bringing her closer to him. The crossing straps on her back make it easy to do so. "He already called for back up and who knows who is on the way. If you want to get yourself killed, then by all means, but it's time to go."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura scowled and looked around Fat Gum again, hoping to get another glimpse at Amajiki. She felt almost feral and all she wanted to do was kidnap him and take him back to base, even if he seemed unwilling to do so.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She sighed and leaned back against Dabi, pulling out her phone to text Kurogiri their whereabouts.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Don't bother, he should be here in a minute," Dabi interrupted.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"You never let me have any fun. This is why I like missions with Toga over you. I finally find something interesting and you take me away from it, usually it's the other way around."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'm not your keeper. Kurogiri is going to be here, and you're either going to come with us, or get stuck finding your way out of here. Make your choice."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Fine. Fine. I'll go with you. Amajiki, if I leave you my number will you call me?" Sakura called out, waving her phone in the air.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Amajiki blushed and pushed his face into Fat Gum's body, hoping to hide from her. Even Fat Gum was taken aback and didn't know what to do.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura could feel the presence of Kurogiri appear behind her and Dabi and dropped her hand back down to her waist. She pushed her phone back into her side pocket and pouted.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"It's time to go," Kurogiri called out.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She turned around to follow Dabi, but almost didn't make it when a string of tentacles wrapped around her waist and tried to pull her backward.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Sakura twirled around and pulled at the tentacles, letting her strength bring Amajiki towards her. Both Fat Gum and the red-head were too slow in stopping him from coming towards her. The tentacles were released from her waist the closer he got, but it wasn't enough as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She couldn't resist giving him a peck on the lips, despite the danger in doing so.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"You taste like takoyaki, Amajiki," she said, licking her lips. Amajiki blushed and nearly fell as she dropped him and jumped back through Kurogiri's portal, the warp swallowing her and disappearing with a whoosh.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">X-X-X</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"Senpai, are you alright?" Eijiro asked, running over after the villains left.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Amajiki touched his lips and couldn't resist licking them, tasting the strawberry chapstick residue leftover from the kiss.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Fat Gum picked him off the floor and looked him all over, checking his forehead for a fever and making sure his eyes dilated properly. "Amajiki, how do you feel?"</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I'm f-fine. She didn't h-hurt me," he stuttered out, still embarrassed at being taken over so easily by the pinkette. He couldn't help but still upon the initial meeting, the shorts of her outfit exposing long, milky legs contrasted by a smooth black and red leather exterior.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">She seemed so soft and nice that his guard was instantly relaxed, paired with emerald green eyes, he was instantly overtaken by her beauty. He bowed his head and sighed, apologizing to Fat Gum profusely.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">"I should've tried a bit better at containing her, but I hesitated."</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The large hero laughed and clapped him on the back, "If I had a dollar for every time a hero has been overtaken by an attractive villain, I'd have enough to retire. Just don't let it happen again, Amajiki. Villains breed nothing but trouble and heartbreak.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">When it was all said and done, Eijiro and he were on the train back to UA, the former relaxing against the window as he napped. It was late in the evening, just before the sun would peek over the horizon. He was fortunate that their shifts happened before the weekend and he had all of tomorrow to sleep in and relax.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">While nothing else happened during their patrol, he still felt drained and exhausted as if he had fought a horde of villains on his own.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">The train itself was empty since it was a special run for heroes returning home after patrols. The last civilian train stopped at two in the morning and wouldn't continue till five. The special privilege of being able to come home on public transportation was not lost to him, and his wallet was thankful he didn't have to buy a cab home.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Fat Gum always offered to drive them back, but it wasn't fair since UA was so far away from his agency.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Amajiki got up and stretched his legs, unable to relax despite being so exhausted. He made sure Eijiro wasn't going to fall as he slept before going towards the restroom.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">He couldn't help but lick his lips again, despite the taste of her being long gone. When he and Fat Gum were alone, he received a talk about being safe, not unlike the one his parents attempted to give him as a young teen, only this time more villain based. He wouldn't be swayed by the pink-haired villain, no matter how soft she looked or how sweet she smelled.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">Despite that, he couldn't help but think of her the entire way home and secretly hoped they'd meet again soon.</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph heading0">
  
</p>
<p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I just finished My Hero Academia and be prepared for some inspired works haha. I couldn't help but notice the parallels between The Big Three and Team 7, and there aren't enough Sakura x BNHA fics, so here we go! I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know if I'll continue it, but I definitely have more Sakura fics planned. </p>
<p>If you want me to continue this specific universe and AU, just let me know! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>